Giving in
by Aidiel
Summary: Axel lives in a dorm room that people have started calling Organization 13, the people there are family. what happens when a new kid comes into his life and changes...nothing? Who is this kid, why is he so easy to accept, and why is he so, attractive?


I shuffled along quickly and he struggled to catch up. "Axel! Axel wait! I'm sorry! I-" I shook my head, walking even faster. That's when he gave up. Zexion would tell me to forgive him. Demyx would agree. He really messed up this time, I don't think that's possible. Larxene would tell me to get revenge, Vexen would sugest making him an experiment subject, and Xigbar would do anything to help. I still wouldn't be able to hurt him. Xemnas would tell me to just forget him while Saix nodded, his faithful dog, and Luxord would help me do so with alcohol. I'd do that, but in the mourning I'd have a raging headache and a heaving heart. Xaldin wouldn't say anything, he'd just cook me a special dish, comfort food, and make me sit there and eat it. Though that's the least insane, but I'm pretty sure I'd just throw up. What did I do wrong Roxas? How did it come to this?

"Don't. You. Dare." I said.

It was a typical day for us at the dorm room.

He laughed, running after me with a squirt gun.

Or at least the dorm room of the east wing. There's 13 of us, including the supervisors, and we like it that way. We're so close that we're practically family. People have started calling us Organization 13.

"I swear Demyx if you..." I dodged his spray, running to the kitchen area.

Yeah, family, and all the annoyance that comes with it.

Xaldin glared at me and I backed out. Demyx hit me straight in the head with water and I jumped a foot in the air as the cold liquid seeped into my spiky red hair and hit my scalp. I spun, eyes aflame. "That's it!" I growled. Demyx whimpered and ran away. I gave chase, but he hid in Zexion's room upstairs and I didn't want to get Zexion even more pissed at me. Shaking my head I returned to the lobby. Larxene snickered at me from the couch. Her feet were up on the coffee table, toes a freshly painted pink, and in her hands was a magazine entailing all the celebrities' "secret's".

"Shut up Larxene." I grumbled angrily, sagging into the armchair. She rolled her eyes.

"It's only a little water crybaby. Your hair doesn't look that weird." She returned to her magazine and I let out a deep sigh. She was being nice in her own way, even if she was a bitch most of the time. I closed my eyes, trying to regain some of the sleep I'd lost when Demyx had woken me up. Normally I slept 'til noon on weekends, yet it wasn't even breakfast time. I'd get my revenge. Later though, the chair was comfortable, and I was slipping into dreamland. I was at least until something hit me in the stomach. I coughed, trying to locate the source of the tennis ball that bounced off my diaphram. It was Saix, playing with his new puppy. He really needed to improve his aim. Xemnas walked in and gestured for me to stand. I groaned and he rolled his eyes, moving to the dining room. Looking around I noticed Larxene was already gone. Maybe I _had_ drifted off...

Standing up I shuffled into the room, yawning. Everyone was already there. Larxene was sitting across from Zexion at the end of the table to annoy him, Demys sat next to the morose boy and Lexaus was on the other side of him, forming a Barrier. Xemnas had taken his place at the front of the table, Saix on his right, Marluxia on his left. Vexen sat next to Marluxia, Xigbar across from him, and Luxord next to him. To top it off, Xaldin was already seated, across from Luxord. There were only two seats left. One across from Demyx and next to Larxene, or the one next to it by Luxord and across from Lexaus. I chose to sit next to Luxord of course. He could be a bit odd, and was drunk alot, not to mention sometimes his accent got so thick you couldn't understand him, but he was normally a good guy and Lexaus wouldn't bother you unless you were being bad or needed help with a math problem. This seemed alot better than sitting by that bitch and Larxene.

Sitting I grabbed a few pieces of toast and and some eggs, ignoring the conversation around me. It was pretty loud, I realized. I'd never been awake this early so I figured this only happened during dinner. Xigbar was trying to get Vexen to arm wrestle him, failing miserably, and Larxene was kicking Zexion, distracting him from his book. Xemnas was in a conversation with Saix that seemed even more boring than normal, something about four new spots open in a different dorm. Marluxia was trying to pull Vexen's attention to him while Vexn still tried to eat his food around both the adult's requests. He suddenly stood, face red. Apparently Marluxia had said something, dirty. Marluxia just smiled, watching Vexen leave, flustered. That seemed to happen alot. I returned to my food, caught up in my own thoughts of Christmas break in a few weeks until I heard some one call me, pulling me out.

"Axel! Hey, sorry 'bout the water," Demyx apologized, "Xemnas told me to get you up and I wasn't sure how to keep you awake. Xigbar told me that cold water wakes people up. I forgot how much you hate water though...sorry...we still buddies?" I nodded, shrugging as if I hadn't been furious a while ago. But I'm normally like that. Certain things make me blow up but if I don't have alot on my mind, it'll all just blow away. Besides, I always give in when people apologize.

After breakfast I went up to my room to dress properly, getting ready to go out. Pulling on my shoes I went through the list of things I needed: wallet, in my pocket, ID, in my wallet, keys, in my other pocket, swiss army knife (you never know what'll happen), in the pocket with my keys, phone, ...nope... I stood back up after tying my laces and went down to the lobby. Demyx was laying on the couch, playing his sitar while Zexion read in the arm chair. "Have you guys seen my phone?" I ask. Zexion shook his head, not even looking up. He turned a page. I rolled my eyes and turned to Demyx.

Demyx looked up at me and shrugged. "Sorry man, maybe Saix knows, he swept through here on a cleaning rampage a few minutes ago...why d'you need it?" He grinned knowingly. "Going to see your girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes, he already knew the answer was yes. Larxene sauntered through, plopping herself by Demyx's feet. She grabbed the remote on the table and turned on the TV.

"How many times do I gotta tell you that girl's a slut?" Larxene huffed, eyes glued to the news. I glared at her.

"Larxene shut your mouth. She's a good girl and in no way is she a slut. You're just jealous, and if any one around here is a slut it's you." I growled, growing defensive, anger flaring. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so volatile. Larxene's head snapped towards me.

"What did you just say? Here I am, warning you that you shouldn't get too attached to this girl because she could hurt you and you attack me with angry words? Well, that's the last time I try to help you. In fact, if I find your phone I'm gonna smash it with a hammer and flush it down the toilet so you can never go see your precious little girlfriend." She seethed, standing and stomping out, practically trampling over me as she pushed me out of the way. I scratched my head, feeling kinda bad.

Zexion suddenly spoke up. "Well, I think you best be going. Because you want to see your girlfriend don't you? And you don't want Larxene to smash your phone right?" I winced at his calm tone, how apathetic could you be about a friend's problem? Running out frantically, I ran upstairs and slammed into my room, seaching every inch of the space for my phone. Right as I was about to search somewhere else, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I turned I saw the most terrifying sight. Larxene stood there, waving my phone in her hand, a smug grin plastered onto her face.

"No, Larxene..." I warned, holding out my hand for her to give me the phone with. "Just give me the phone and no one else has to get involved."

"Oh, but Axel, no one else is involved, this is between you and me." She said innocently.

I glared at her, growing angry again. "You know my girlfriend is waiting for me. I need my phone to get going. You're involving her by making her wait." I managed to explain without menace.

"You're right! Oh how stupid of me." Larxene acted shocked and sad. Then she flipped open my phone and speed dialed 3, my girlfriend.

"Hey! What're you doing?" I reached out for the phone desperately as she ran out.

"How rude!," she called back, "Can't you see I'm on the phone!" I ran out after her and found her down in the kitchen grinning.

"Larxene, give me back my phone right now or-" I seethed, cut off by her own conversation.

"Uhuh you understand right?...Of course I'll tell him...alright bye." She hung up and smiled malicously at me. "She told me to tell you that she doesn't blame you for being too tired to get up and see her."

I narrwoed my eyes in anger. "She knows I'd never-"

"Oh really? She seemed pretty convinced, even a little sad." Larxene laughed. Her antenea like bangs, slicked back, bounced and I glared at them. They were just so weird and annoyed me all the time. I shook my head.

"Fine, I'll go with out it." I began to turn when Larxene's expression turned annoyed.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes, "If you care that much here, take it back, I'm going to my room." She held out the phone and I snatched it, quickly going to the door and calling out to the two story dorm that I was leaving. Soon I was in my car, driving away from my dorm, the building originally for teachers with no houses in the area. I smiled at the building, a seperate entity from the other, large dorm rooms. It may have been small, but that's what made it special. Two stories full of family. That's how I liked it.


End file.
